


Horrors Royal rose.

by Babybunnystudios22



Series: Dark sanses stories. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Horror, Bisexuality, Domestic Fluff, Dresses, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), F/M, Family Fluff, Horror/OC - Freeform, King!Horror, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Queen!Erin, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Royal Wedding, Self-Insert, Soul Bond, Suits, Twins, Undertale aus, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybunnystudios22/pseuds/Babybunnystudios22
Summary: Horror is invited to a masquerade ball alongside the dark sanses and when he goes, he comes across a beautiful young woman who happens to be the queen too. He finds he so pretty and why won’t his heart stop pounding?
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Original Character, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Dark sanses stories. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120043
Kudos: 6





	Horrors Royal rose.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a task given to me by my sister to make a self insert x Sans and i got Horror by a few fans on Wattpad so enjoy my madness. I promise this is good.;-;

Horror laughed as he picked up two squealing kids as they ran through the castle halls of his home. His children were getting ready for bed and sometimes they liked to have fun before he or his wife put them to bed and read them a bedtime story till they fell asleep. “Ok you two little Rascals, time for bed.” He said with a smile as his kids giggled and said with a smile “ok daddy!” He walked Into their bedroom which was a few doors down from his and his wife’s own bedroom. 

He couldn’t believe they were 4 now. It was like It was yesterday he was holding two newborn twins In his huge big arms as he cried happily. The twins bedroom had pale cream rooms and a white ceiling decorated in sticky glow In the dark stars for the twins. Their beds were a huge castle. One had to climb steps to get to their bed on the top and the other crawled into the castle to their bed. It had peach and pastel yellow stripes which the twins picked the colours for. It had built In shelves for their clothes, toys and everything they would need. The soft pastel yellow carpet was soft under Horrors feet as he walked over to their bed and put his children in their respective beds.

The room had many toddler toys in boxes and a book shelf filled with story books, colouring books, toddler art supplies and paper. His babies were spoiled he knew that but they did tell their kids off if they did anything wrong. “Daddy?” His daughter asked looking up with big bright and innocent red eyes and the sweetest smile, he made sure her starry pjs were on properly before laying her down, checking her brother and doing the same thing. “Yes princess?” He asked sitting beside their elaborate bed.

Alchemy smiled at her father and asked “Daddy, how did you meet mommy? Can you tell me?” She asked with a cute giggle. Casper sat up and looked at his father, smiling brightly. “Yeah daddy! Tell us the story!” Horror blinked before chuckling and nodded. “Ok, i will. I warn you, it’s a bit long.” They both cheered and laid down, looking at him with excitement.

Horror used his magic to take a book off the top shelf. How he met his wife was actually turned into a story and published for the whole kingdom to buy and read after the twins had been born. “This story is called the kings royal rose.” He opened the book and put on his reading glasses, smiling and began to read. “The king met his wife one fateful night..”

15 years ago:  
Horror blinked at Nightmare in shock, not quite registering what his boss had said. Invited to a masquerade ball? Them? No way! People hated them and no one ever wanted to look at them let alone invite them to a masquerade ball. This had to be some sort of trap, It just had to be. “A masquerade ball? Us? Is that person high?” Dust asked, sharing a look with killer and Error, both looking as unsure and shocked as he was.

“This queen wants me, destroyer of AUs at her birthday Masquerade ball?” Error asked Nightmare in shock as Nightmare stood there, the invitation sitting there in his hand. Nightmare nodded. “I’ve known that girl since she was 15. She knows about you just doing your job and all about you so she Is going to Invite you.” Nightmare said “we can wear whatever as long as its smart and we have a mask.”

“This sounds like a trap boss.” Killer said “Just like when Cross said he wanted to talk to us and it turned out to be a trap.” He growled towards the end, face in a dark scowl. Cross had left Nightmare for Dream and when they ambushed them, Nightmare lost one of his legs due to it. He now walked around with a prosthetic leg on his right leg from below the knee. Nightmare sighed. His poor boys were much much more paranoid of people now after that incident. He didn’t blame them; If it wasn’t for the quick thinking of the medics from Royalrosetale he would have died. He would rather be alive and one limb down then dead and leaving his boys alone.

“I know you guys are worried but i know her. She is a very loyal and loving young woman. She protects everyone and plus we will have masks on. Just trust me on this one ok?” He said using his tentacles to hug them all. They all leaned into him, relaxing. They almost lost their father figure, they didn’t want a repeat of that. The first time was horrific enough. 

“Ok dad, we’ll give it a go.” Killer said. Nightmare smiled at them. He was so proud of his boys for trusting him. “Thank you for trusting me boys. It’s tonight so I’ve taken your measurements and had both a suit and dress made because i know you all like to wear any type of clothes no matter what it Is. They are in your rooms and you can choose which one you want to wear.” Nightmare said making them chuckle.

Of course he had already gotten that taken care of. “Well we have time. Fashion show!” Killer said making them laugh as he took off to his room. They all went to their rooms which was one after the other. Horror looked on the bed and he smiled, impressed. “Nice going dad.” He muttered as he looked at the outfits.

He had a maroon suit with a white button up top, black tie, brown shoes, a white and red gradient mask with red and silver glitter designs on it and a fake purple rose on the right breast pocket. The mask also intrigued him as on the right side It had three upwards going spikes which partially covered his head wound. 

His dress was a silver ball gown with a straight neckline and was both strapless and sleeveless. It’s skirt was ruffled and shimmery. He had a gold mask which had fancy gold lace and feathers on the right side to again hide his head wound. The dark silver heels were pretty as was the silver ring, silver carry bag and gold and silver necklace. 

Count him Impressed. “Whoa.” He loved them both! He decided he would wear the suit to the ball because he wasn’t comfortable showing his bones in public because of how scarred they were and the dress would his neck, collar bones, top two ribs and arms as well as his shoulder blades and bit of his spine which were all damaged. He didn’t want to show them. Only his family got to see them. 

But he was at home so right now he could wear the dress. He got out his ratty hoodie, top, shorts and slippers and slipped into the dress which suited him amazingly. He put on the heels, jewellery and mask and looked in his full body mirror. He summoned his blood red ectobody and smiled as his chest was supported by the dress and his curves shown off. He looked fucking amazing!

“Come on Horror! Come out and show us what you’re gonna model first!” Dust called making him laugh and come out of his room and twirl. “Taa-da!” He said making them all go “ooooh!” And clap.

“You look stunning!”  
“Beautiful!”  
“Suites you so well.”  
“Amazing, Its perfect for you.” 

Horror looked at them and smiled. whoa, they all looked so good! He looked at Dust and took in his outfit. He wore a long dress that was only one shoulder and was black that faded to a deep blue at the bottom. it had some rhinestones encrusted at the top of the dress. He wore a fancy lacy silver mask and silver glittery heels. His small 30C chest was hugged amazingly as was his curves, giving the illusion of a bigger body.

It looks gorgeous. “That looks amazing on you dust!” he said making his adopted brother smile and blush slightly. He liked getting compliments; it made him feel confident and proud of what he looked like. Dust stood next to Killer who horror thought looked good too.

Everyone looked good, goddamnit! Everyone could wear whatever they wanted. fuck gender norms. 

Killer wore a black no strap or sleeve ball gown that had a ruffled skirt. The black looked amazing against his red soul that shone with happiness, the little red and white heart happily beating. He wore a light gold mask and gold heels with a gold necklace. His 36D chest was showing just the right amount and like Dust, his curves were very much hugged and highlighted. “Rocking the ball gown killer!”he said with a smile, making Killer grin. “You know it. i rock everything I wear no matter that it Is.” he said making them all laugh.

He looked at Nightmare and whilsted. Nightmare wore a off the shoulder emerald green ball gown that had floral designs on the skirt with a sweetheart neckline. His silver heels were hidden under the dress but the gold floral inspired Jewellery stood out as did his green and gold mask. His ectobody was out and filled the dress perfectly. Now many didn’t know this but Nightmare had a big ectobody. With a 40E chest, thick thighs and slightly pudgy tummy, he filled the dress out amazingly. The right amount of cleavage out, the gown hugged his curves. Horror smiled. “You look amazing! Positively beautiful!” 

Nightmare smiled and pet his head gently alongside Dust, Killer and Error. “You four look beautiful too.” They all flushed and smiled. Horror then looked at Error and smiled. Outstanding. He wore an open back peach dress that had lace sleeves. His ectobody filled out the dress perfectly; 38DD breasts being the main focus thanks to the body hugging mermaid dress. He had a gold mask on with a pearl and citrine choker and gold heals. “Looking amazing as per usual.” Error went bright blue and yellow.

They smiled when they saw Errors freckles. Normally one couldn’t see them but when he pushed his yellow and blue freckles came out. “Thank you.” He said as they went inside to try their suits on. They came out a few seconds later.

“Nice suit Horror!” Error said making him smile. “Thanks. Same to you.” The glitch wore a yellow suit with a red top, black tie, black shoes and a red mask. Dust wore a navy suite with a black top, white tie and black shoes with a purple and blue mask. Killer had on a black suit with a maroon top, black tie and brown shoes with a black and red mask. 

Nightmare was the most fancy. He wore a dark purple suit with black heels, no top and a purple and teal mask; cleavage shown due to the no top. Error snorted. “Sexy i take it?” He joked making the other nod. “Oh definitely.” He checked the time and realised they had 10 minutes to choose an outfit, get ready and leave.

“Alright choose one and get ready.” Nightmare said and returned to his room. The others did too allowing Horror to stand outside and wait, wondering. He had never been to a masquerade ball before, even before the starvation and core malfunction back home. What was it like? Did they have to follow rules? He didn’t want to make everyone look bad. 

Nightmare, Error and killer wore their dresses whilst Dust was still In his suit. They smiled and Nightmare opened a portal to Royalrosetale. The group were met by the front garden of the castle. In the centre was a beautiful three tier water fountain surrounded by flower bushes, hedges and beautiful cherry blossom trees that had twinkling lights wrapped around them. The soft breeze and the smell of roses was amazing alongside the ambience of crickets, running water and rustling leaves.

Nightmare turned to the boys. “Now, a quick warning. This AU is filled with vampires so there will be cups of blood but there will be beverages for those who don’t drink blood. Also, when you give your hand to someone they will bite a finger and get a drop of blood. This allows them to familiarise themselves with your scent and tell you apart incase someone tries to disguise themselves like you. Understood.”

He didn’t want to trigger his boys who nodded. They could handle blood and a few nips. They have had far worse anyway. Nightmare smiled. “Good.” They smiled when they saw Scythe -Reapertale Papyrus- and Papyrus -Undertale Papyrus- walked over both wear suits too.

Papyrus wore a black one with a white button up shirt and red tie with black shoes and a orange mask. Scythe wore a grey suit with a black shirt, grey tie, black shoes and black mask. “Hey guys!” Papyrus said with a smile and he kissed Nightmare, his secret boyfriend of 5 years. No one bar Classic knew of Papyrus dating Nightmare and at first he didn’t approve but once he got to know the dark sanses, he found out they weren’t what he had thought so he gave them his blessing.

Nightmare chuckled at his tall boyfriend. “Not bad yourself Handsome.” Papyrus chuckled and held his hand. Scythe kissed his husband, Error smiling and giggling as his husband kissed him. “Hiya babe.” Scythe giggled and spun his husband around. “Beautiful.” Error flushed and said “thanks gorgeous.” Now that they were all together, they walked up the stairs and into the castle. 

A butler bowed. “Welcome lord Nightmare.” He said and walked through the the lit up hallway. The hallway was made of stone with polished wood floors, the lights spilling warm golden light. The walls had a few portraits and photos strung up and drawers with plants on them. 

Horrors eyes widened as they entered the biggest ball room he had ever seen. White marble floors spanned out as he looked around in awe. The ceiling had painted pictures of the starry sky and roses as the chandeliers of gold diamond and crystal in ballroom invited the eye upward by virtue of its sparkle. The big windows were framed by huge velvet black curtains.

The classical music happily danced across the air as chatter, laughter and the clinching of glasses filled the air. Huge tables of food were near the windows, as waiters went around offering drinks and snacks. Horror felt his heart skip a beat from awe and shock; this place was breath taking. Killer and Dust snickered. “You Impressed?” They asked making him nod. “Yes. Yes i am!” He said In awe making Nightmare smile. Good.

They walked around, taking In everyone’s beautiful outfits and masks. Horror felt so fancy, like he was a king and this was his ball. He giggled silently, feeling giddy like a five year old child having fun playing pretend. He would remember this! He took his phone out and took pictures, even taking a group selfie with his friends before uploading them to multigrain under his account name H_rr_r_25. Plus his account was private so only those he approved could see them anyway.

He put his phone away when a waiter walked over with a tray of red wine on it. “Wine dear sir?” He asked politely. Horror smiled and took a glass gently. “yes, thank you.” The waiter bowed with a smile and left. Horror drunk some wine, loving the rich fruity flavours. “This is delicious!” He told Dust who drunk some Prosecco. “I knew you were a red wine drinker.” Dust joked laughing as Horror punched his arm. “Oh shut up!” Horror chuckled as he drunk his wine.

He watched Nightmare and Papyrus talk to someone he guessed as a duke or something given the crown and medal, all three holding some wine; oh wait no, Nightmare and Papyrus was holding wine and the duke holding blood. Oh yeah, vampires. Error and Scythe were off somewhere in the large crowd doing their own thing and Killer was being flirted to by the sans of this universe.

“Hey, 80g saying they’ll get together.” Horror joked making Dust snort Into his Prosecco and nod. “You’re on. 90g saying you’ll meet someone.” Horror threw his head back and laughed, shaking his head. “Oh hell no! No one would ever date me!”

Suddenly the clinking of glass was heard and everything went silent as people gathered around what Horror could guess were the two queens and their daughter. The woman wore a gold dress, black hair all curled and gold mask framing her face. Her crown and jewels were more expensive than Horrors hopes and dreams combined. Her wife wore a purple ball gown with Pearl Jewellery and a lilac mask. Her short red hair really stood out with the outfit as did her tanned skin; compared to how her wife’s pale skin and black hair stood out due to her gold outfit. 

The queen was silent as she lowered the glass and smiled; gold eyes twinkling. “Hello Everyone and thank you for attending our daughters 20th birthday. As it is tradition, today our daughter will be crowned the queen of snowdin kingdom and hr future as the ruling monarch can begin. I would like to say we are so proud of her, what she has and will accomplish and we thank you for being here to witness the crown being passed down.” Horror watched as everyone cheered and clapped; making the 5”8 girl flush slightly and squirm a bit. 

Shadow smiled and took her crown off, turning to her daughter. “Happy 20th birthday sweetheart and happy coronation.” The crown was gently placed on her child’s head and now the new queen. the crown was made of gold and heavy, embellished with red and dark green jewels with a flower like motif to it. 

Horror and that clapped and cheered as the new queen bowed and said “let the festivities continue well Into the night!” The crowd dispersed and that’s when Horror got a good look at the girl. The girl had pale skin and curly dark brown hair that framed her petite face. Her body was small and petite at 5”8 yet curvy. She wore a black and purple ball gown that had strap sleeves, a scoop neckline and a black corset. Her gold and purple glittery mask sat across her face as did the pearl and amethyst necklace around her neck.

Horror blushed bright red. She was very pretty and cute. Dust smirked and nudged him. “Ah, eyeing up the new queen then? I didn’t know you liked people younger than you~” he teased making Horror blush more and shove him playfully; careful of his wine. “Shut up! She’s 5 years younger than me, I’m only 25! And i don’t know I just find her pretty is all!” Dust snickered as the queen was greeted by people and given congratulations.

Horror was so flustered that he never noticed her walk over till a feminine voice said “Good evening Gentlemen. I hope you are having fun tonight.” Horror turned to her and forced his blush away as he and Dust bowed. It was polite after all. “We are your majesty. Thank you for the invitation and congratulations on your coronation.” Horror couldn’t believe how small she was to her.

He was 7”9 and had a board body so he towered over her. She giggled and said “Thank you. I’m just glad you like it so far, i don’t want anyone uncomfortable.” Dust smiled beside him and said “It’s alright your majesty, we are plenty comfortable thanks to your efforts though i think my friend here would like to Invite you to dance.” 

Horrors head snapped to him and his single eyelight glared at him. ‘Dust you are dead to me.’ He thought with embarrassment and shock as the queen laughed and smiled. “I would love to dance.” She offered her hand and he took his, flushing a bit more when she brought her hand to his lips and bit one of his fingers, licking the blood as it welled up.

W-why was that both hot and beautiful? What was going on? Horror followed her onto the dance floor and held her smaller hand In his own whilst placing a hand gently on her hip; a proper gentleman. They began to dance, Horror feeling to flustered he didn’t know what to say. “Happy birthday.” He blurted nervously. The girl laughed softly and smiled up at him with kind blue and green eyes from behind the mask. “Thank you hun. Are you having fun?”

He nodded and twirled her around gently, liking how her skirt flared out as he did so. “I am. I have never been to a masquerade ball before and i am very highly impressed by everything. It’s amazing here.” She smiled at him; she was so glad he was happy so everything so far. “What’s your name hun?” She asked and he blinked, eyelight glancing down at her in curiosity. “My name Is Horror, well its sans but there are too many sanses so i go by Horror. A-and your name your majesty?” He asked hesitantly.

Erin smiled; finding the taller both handsome, cute and funny. “My name is Erin. Nice to meet you Horror.” She said as he dipped her, making her smile. God, did she feel like the luckiest queen right now. Her dance partner was amazing! He was very skilled and well co-ordinated. Horror smiled. Erin huh? What a pretty name to match a pretty girl. “Well I must say you look gorgeous tonight Erin.” He flirted making her giggle and flush. 

“Oh be quiet you. Plus you look handsome yourself young man.” She flirted back making him smirk. Ooh, feisty and flirty. He liked that in people. “Well aren’t you a saucy lady~?” He purred making her smirk in return as she said “says you hot shot.” They danced and flirted for a solid 30 minutes before Erin pulled him outside.

Horror liked the cool air on his heated bones. Damn, he hadn’t danced like that in many many years. Not since the core back home went batshit and decided to give a big middle finger to his underground. Erin took off her mask and wiped her face clean of the light sweat the built up, making Horrors soul skip a beat.

Holy shit, she was gorgeous. Bight blue and green eyes, soft skin, round cheeks, Cupid bow lips and a button nose. Erin was not only beautiful but she was sassy and kind which Horror found amazing; how could someone be so pretty and yet so bubbly and selfless yet had fire like a fire cracker. Apparently she did. Horror said in awe “wow, you’re absolutely beautiful.”

Erin blushed bashfully and said “Thank you. You look beautiful too.” He frowned a bit and touched his head wound. “N-not really. I’m blind in one eye, heavily scarred and i have a gaping hole in my head. My memory is really bad, i have PTSD and psychotic episodes. I-I’m not pretty.” Erin frowned sadly at how sad he sounded and how he curled in on himself slightly.

She took off his mask and cupped his face. “You’re beautiful to me. No matter what and what counts Is, how do you feel now?’ She asked making Horror nuzzle her small hand and smile. “Right now? I feel amazing; happy and i feel so handsome, so important. I-I hardly feel like this. Even with my family.” Erin smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“Good.”

Error, Nightmare, Dust and Killer smiled as they watched the two interact and how she cheered Horror up. They knew Horror had some body image issues but it seemed that she was able to make It take a back burner for now. “How come they got on so quickly?” Killer asked Nightmare who smiled. 

“Isn’t it obvious?”  
“No, why?”

He laughed and watched the two talk on the balcony, under the moonlight. “They’re soulmates Killer.”


End file.
